The Chase
by Phoenixwarriorqueen16
Summary: Ladybug starts to realize just how much of a hunk Cat Noir is and he's disturbing her thoughts day and night. Will she give up on Adrien to give Cat Noir a chance? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Chase**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**_

 **Author's note: This is my first written story, ever. I've always been the imaginative type but am never able to put it on paper. Hopefully this story works out! I appreciate constructive criticism, but will not tolerate harassment of any sort. I apologize of any OCness in the story but they are older now and people tend to grow out of some tendencies as they age. Identity reveal, post Hawk Moth. Will be a couple chapters long at least, if you guys like it then perhaps I'll lengthen it to include their future.**

 _Summary: (A short reveal fiction not tied to any episode in particular) Ladybug starts to realize just how much of a hunk Cat Noir is and he's disturbing her thoughts day and night. Will she give up on Adrien to give Cat Noir a chance?_

It was an ordinary morning in the Dupain-Cheng house, dough and flour was being beaten and thrown about in the shop, chatter of early customers floating around the warm and cozy home, and all too familiar squeaks and yells of exclamation could be heard from upstairs. Marinette was late as usual, she slept in as usual, all because that silly kitty wanted to patrol a 'little' longer than usual. Why she let him convince her in the first place was beyond her, but she was going to blame it on the fact that she was a tad bit tired and was under its influence. Not because she had recently come to figure out that he was in fact very handsome, not that she hadn't seen it when he was younger because she certainly had. Marinette had even said once that if it weren't for her crush, to put it lightly, on Adrien, she may have considered Cat as a love interest. Although, they were much older now, her being 21, and assuming he was around her age and both having grown into their bodies. She agreed to lengthen patrol because his body hit her like a tonne of bricks! The spandex leather suit definitely didn't leave anything to the imagination. When he jumped from roof to roof, she could see the rippling muscle and tendons underneath.

"Marinette you're going to be devastatingly late if you keep day dreaming about that kitty of yours!" Tikki exclaimed, jarring Marinette out of her thoughts. She groans and she pulls out her phone and takes a look at the clock. She rushes around, trying to find all her school supplies and the designs she's been working on.

"I know Tikki, it's just…" Marinette pondered trying to find the right words.

"Cat got your tongue?' Tikki gigged to her Chosen.

Marinette scoffs, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Just because I've come to realize Cat Noir has become a man doesn't mean I'll turn into a blushing, stuttering school girl!"

Tikki's body erupts into a gigging mess. "Marinette I think you should have worded that differently! Every time you see Adrien that's exactly what you do, and you've had this crush for YEARS!"

"Oh hush! I'll prove to you that I can talk to him like a normal human being today" Marinette huffs. Tikki floats down into the purse she resides in for most days, giggling.

Marinette runs down the stairs, wishing her parents a good morning. Grabbing a couple croissants, some cookies for Tikki while her parents aren't looking, she kisses her parents good bye and gallops out the door. The crisp air and blinding sun light welcome her as she takes her first couple of steps outside, the peaceful autumn Parisian air calming her nerves. Today is her presentation day, all the designers in her class had to create the winter line up. It's still early in the year but they are amateurs so it will take them longer to design then professionals. Realizing that she will be extremely late if she doesn't hightail it to class, Marinette breaks out into a sprint to the school.

When she arrives, her teacher, Mrs. Dawn, clicks her tongue in disapproval but doesn't say anything in regards to Marinette's tardiness. One upside to college is the instructors don't necessarily care if you show up or not. She takes her seat next to her best classmate, River, who transferred to France about 9 months ago. River gives Marinette a knowing look before Mrs. Dawn starts calling students up individually for their presentation.

"Will you ever be on time?" River asks teasingly.

"Of course not, why bother asking. You of all people should know that by now" Marinette whispers.

"You know I do, it's all Alya would talk about when I first met her. Thank god for her warnings otherwise I would have worried too much for no reason" she replies also whisper, as presentations have begun.

Marinette gives River her most exaggerated eye roll and turns her head toward the front. Sure, some of the presentations are good, the styles unique but also traditional. Although they don't hold her attention for very long, as a certain black clad, blond kitty came to her mind and interrupted any other thoughts. She sees more of him now then she ever had before, with Hawk Moth gone they have taken it upon themselves as Miraculous holders to continue to keep the peace in this city. They take on regular criminals, with guns. They know the risks but still wish to keep Paris safe. Her kitty was so brave and strong, most of the time they didn't even need to fight the bad guys, they saw him and would turn the other way running, screaming with their tails between their legs. Not that Cat Noir had a frightening or violent personality, but his tall stature and bright green, feline eyes scared the crap out of anyone in the dark.

Speaking of Hawk Moth, Cat Noir has been different ever since they defeated him. It was like the reveal of Hawk Moth shook him, in his civilian life. Gabriel Agreste was sent to prison, and his son Adrien had to take over the multi-billion dollar company. At 21 years of age he was one of the wealthiest men in Europe. Perhaps Cat Noir worked under Gabriel, or in the company.

Regardless, Cat Noir grew up a bit after they had defeated their enemy. He still jokes around, is still childish and playful, but his serious demeanour dominates his body more often than not. Around the public eye anyway, when they are alone on the roof tops it's a whole different Cat. It's part of the reason why she finds herself slowly but surely falling for her partner. Of course, she still loves Adrien, but she sees him less and less as the months go by, his job taking up most of his free time.

At this point, Marinette hears her name called, she gathers up all her designs, takes a greedy gulp of air, and walks up toward the front.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien has never felt so suffocated in his life, between modeling and taking over his damned fathers company until he gets out of prison. He hates this life, no freedom, all responsibilities. Too many, too many fitting, this isn't the type of job someone as young as his should have. He should be in school full time, not taking over a company he has no idea how to run. He has never enjoyed what his father does, nor being his puppet for that matter.

His only freedom ever is as Cat Noir with his Lady. Jumping from roof top to roof top, chasing each other across Paris in giggling fits. Those little moments mean more to Adrien then even he realizes.

Unfortunately, now isn't the time to get distracted, he has to get ready to help pick an old geezer to run the company, until Adrien is old enough or until he finds someone who will really help the company grow. He picks himself off his chair and trudges toward the door that leads out of his temporary office. The office itself is neat and modern, but too large and hollow to have any sort of warmth. He never understood why his father wanted things looking so desolate and uninhabited. If Adrien was to spend any sort of time in the company, the style and atmosphere of the building, hell the whole company, would be the first thing he'd change!

He steps into the company's meeting office, long mahogany table, and leather rolling chairs and please let's not forget the ginormous Gabriel symbol: Butterfly. Before Hawk Moth's reveal he had never minded butterflies, if he'll be frank, he found most very beautiful. Now, they make him incredibly dejected, he didn't blame the little insects, but they reminded him of the family mistakes. How he will never see his mother, how he won't look at his father the way he used to ever again.

"If you're ready, Mr. Agreste, we would like to begin now" Nathalie, his father's form assistant, stated. She, along with the other elder members of the company took their seats, hers beside the head. Which was where Adrien had to sit, for now.

"I suppose this will be a vote then?" Asked Monsieur Michael.

"Oh Michael, relax! First we have to figure out who the candidates are." Chuckled Mademoiselle Lucy.

"Personally I think that Nathalie would be the best fit right now. She worked very closely with my father. With her at the reigns, no drastic changes will be made to the company, yet. She had handled most of his meetings and such, she's very familiar with his position. When the board agrees that changes need to be made, and they will, then perhaps I could come back. Or pick a young and talented designer who is new to the whole ordeal. Fresh ideas, fresh start. Do you all agree?" Adrien announced, proud of idea that literally just formed in his head.

Nathalie was clearly blushing at Adrien's words, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was grateful for the junior Agreste and his kind words. Those kind words got her the dream job she has always wanted, even if it is for a short amount of time.

"Here, here" Agreed everyone at the long table. Adrien beaming proudly at Nathalie as they switched seats.

"Now on to more pressing matters…" Nathalie commenced with her roll. She was indeed the perfect fit.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette bounded out of class, down the stairs towards the bakery, wanting to get home as fast as she could to tell her parents the great new! Some of her designs would be featured in the school's fashion show, a fashion show where huge design companies would be to pick their interns for the year. She was so excited, beyond ecstatic. She absolutely wanted to get in with the Agreste Company, even if Hawk Moth was their former boss. She didn't just look up to Gabriel, she looked up to the whole company, and their designs were marvelous and unique. Plus it was tied to Adrien, she may still hold a bit of false hope but a girl can dream, right?

Besides Cat Noir has been taking up space in her dreams that Adrien has become a distant memory. Maybe she should call Cat Noir with her good news, it's something they've been doing lately. During patrols they would reveal more about themselves each time. Growing more and more comfortable, enough to call each other best friends, secretly she may want more.

Remembering Alya, Marinette pulled out her phone and started dialing her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey girl! How was school today, anything exciting happen?" Alya greeted

"Yes something amazing happened! Some of my designs were chosen for the Fashion show at school. Huge and inspiring designer companies will be there to pick their interns for the year, including the Agreste Company: Gabriel." Marinette squealed over the phone.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Girl you had better start getting busy, I'm so proud of you" Alya screamed excitedly for her friend.

"Thank you Alya! I'm still in shock. I'm so glad I got this opportunity, this school is the very best!" Marinette gushed as she walked up to the bakery her family resided above. "I gotta go now, Alya. I'm home now and I gotta tell my parents the amazing news. Bye Alya!"

Bye, girl. Good luck, I know you'll be great!" She hangs up and Marinette walks through her front door.

"Maman, Papa! I've got something amazing to tell you!" Marinette yells as she walks into the living room.

"What is it, honey?" Sabine asks, poking her head around the wall from the kitchen.

"Some of the design's I was working on for the winter collection were chosen for the Fashion show that my school is hosting." She replied dreamily.

"That's amazing Mari! I'm so happy for you" Her Papa yelled from the kitchen.

You haven't heard the best part yet! Some of Europe's biggest fashion companies will be there to pick their interns for the year. I could be chosen for one of those companies" She chirped with excitement.

"That'll be fun, and great experience for you, Marinette. When are you going to get started on your sewing?" Her Maman asked.

"You know what? I'll probably get started now" Marinette replies as she starts to run up her stairs. "Better to stay ahead then to fall behind, I've got to put my best work out there"

As she closes her trap door she hears muffled yes's as replies from her loving and supportive parents. She does indeed get to work on her designs.

Different coloured fabrics litter her room in a intricate but chaotic patterns. She's hard at work well into the late afternoon, her parents kindly bring up her dinner, knowing not to disturb her artistic take over. Once she's got an idea, there is no pulling her back into reality, she becomes so focused, and even Tikki has a rough time getting her attention.

Marinette is just about the start adding the embroidery snowflake pattern to the dress she is designing when Tikki calls for her attention.

"Cat Noir is trying to contact you!" She says frustrated.

"Oh Tikki, I'm so sorry. You know how my designing spels are, once I'm in I almost can't get out." Marinette replies apologetically. "Tikki, spots on"

The familiar flash of pink energy surrounds her as her spandex suit forms her body. Once she's completely transformed, she calls Cat.

"Hey kitty, I'm so sorry. I had my design spell strike again" Ladybug exclaims as she jumps out her trap door and into the Parisian skyline. "I do have some amazing news to tell you though. Where should I meet you?"

"At our usual spot Lovebug, I've also got a surprise for you! I'm excited to hear about your day" Cat flirts shamelessly.

I'll be swinging in soon, bye Cat!" She hangs up and continues flying until she soundlessly drops at the Eiffel tower.

The whole beam was decorated with rose petals and a cute little picnic was set aside. Cat Noir leaning as casually as possible, a rose hanging loosely from his mouth. He gave off a calm demeanour but Ladybug knew he was nervous, it was the quick glances of his eyes, the twitch of his hand.

"It's beautiful Cat, are you planning on proposing?" Ladybug teased.

"Yes. But not now! It's too early! Unless you wanted to" Cat blurted giving away his nervousness.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have teased" She apologized.

"It's alright, my Lady. But I do hope for that one day" Wriggling his eyebrows has he replies. "I set this up because I do really love you Ladybug, and I hope one day we could be an item" He regards her carefully, knowing full well what he is asking of her.

"Cat we will reveal ourselves, but I don't want it to be a predictable reveal. We have always enjoyed chasing each other. Perhaps we could make a game of it" Ladybug smiled mischievously.

"I like the way you think, My Lady. You always come up with the best plans. But do you think, just for tonight, we could forget all about that and have a date. As Ladybug and Cat Noir?" He asked pleadingly. Looking her in the eye with such vulnerability and sincerity.

"I'd love to Cat" She smiled lovingly. She sat down beside him, taking the rose when he offered it. He brought all her favorite fruits, meats and cheese. Along with the butter pecan tarts she's always talked about! This man made her swoon with each passing patrol. She looked at his, really looked at him. She could see his bright green eyes smiling at her while he ate, the way his untameable hair fell across his forehead. The way his nose crinkled when he bit into the more sour fruits, the way his lips moulded together while he chewed. Oh those kissable lips. She hadn't realized she was leaning towards him, to get a closer look, until he looked at her dangerously and smirked. Her heart skipped a beat, she was caught, and rubbing his ego the wrong way too.

"Do you think I'm handsome, My Lady. I wouldn't mind a kiss from you. In fact it's all I ever dream about" Cat teased her. Ladybug grumbled and shoved a ton of fruit in her mouth and looked away to hide her blush. She hated to admit so, but she too had kissing scenes frequent her dreams. She swallowed all the fruit and turned to say something back to Cat Noir, but choked when he said something that surprised the hell out of her.

"Ladybug, would you let me kiss you tonight?" He asked, obviously afraid of the backlash that was expected to be thrown at him.

"I'll be honest Cat, I do still love the boy I've talked about. But you have been invading my thoughts the last little while. I can see my relationship with the other guy going nowhere. So perhaps…" She was interrupted by screams and loud banging noises. They looked at one and other and leaped off the building towards the abrupt attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**_

 **Authors note: Thanks to all those that reviewed, I really appreciate the kind words and advice. I will certainly take those thoughts into consideration. I will note that they defeated Hawk Moth a few years ago, they have both had time to dwell on it, and when they do reveal themselves, it will be more painful then they realize. They are partners though, they always have each other's backs and they understand each other.**

Ladybug and Cat Noir raced to the incident, senses on high alert, swinging and jumping across the roof tops. Hoping to get to the victim in time. As they reached the area of commotion, they hid, attempting to scan the situation, in hopes of ending the assault quickly and without injury. A group of men, assuming to be a part of a crime called The Dagger Society, they all have the same dagger tattooed on their necks just below their ears. Two thugs held guns pointed at the two ladies, who were dressed up, probably on their way to the club that was two blocks down. While the other two dirt bags were going through their purses, obviously in search of money and drugs. They had gotten what they wanted, turned to the ladies with crooked smiles and suspicious glints in their eyes, taking in the bodies of the two ladies graciously. They started to advance on them, evil and degrading thoughts passing fluidly in their minds, when Ladybug sprang into action.

Swinging towards the two guys who held the guns, she kicked them both in hopes to eliminate the most dangerous threat: the guns. Even in the suits are magical, they can't protect from every weapon, while neither hero has been shot, they definitely don't want to find out, just yet, how bulletproof their suits are. Both thugs fall to the ground obviously dazed, and before they can come back to their wits, Cat Noir dives in and scoops up the guns and flies back up to the roof, where he drops them. The other two thugs that were advancing on the party girls, turned and pounced Ladybug, she in turn drove her fist into the first guy's stomach, sending him flying across the ally. She ducked to dodge the second offender's wild fist, which was just a feint because his foot connected with her side, which sent her sprawling sideways.

Cat Noir was having way better luck then his Lady, all because she knocked these guys over. They aren't as aware as their counter parts are. He was dodging flailing fists and kicks this way and that, their aim was way off anyways, but it helped make sure he looked great fighting off these guys so easily. He heard a grunt and then felt a body smash against them as the both tumbled along the alley way. As they stopped, he looked up and noticed Ladybug sprawled across him, she gave him a knowing look and hoped off. She turned and ran at the two knuckle heads with fierce determination. Cat Noir sat there love stuck after his Lady, but was brought back to reality rudely as a foot collided with his arm. At this point the two ladies, who were still in shock until Ladybug yelled furiously at them, gathered their belongings and ran away, hopefully to call the police.

At this point Ladybug finally got the upper hand in the fight when she round house kicked the one guy in the jaw, he was too tall, and he crumpled to the ground whimpering in pain. She stood her ground when the other offender rushed her, hands out to grab her. She ducked and rolled to the side and kicked his legs out from under them, he slammed to the ground and was knocked out cold. She then got up and started pulling the first thug toward the unconscious one, tying them up together with the rope she found on unconscious guy. A rope she assumed that was going to be used on the two ladies.

Cat Noir was maybe having too much fun playing with his mice, dodging and side stepping all their attacks, but he was dragging it on too long. Ladybug finally interfered and wound up the one guy in her yoyo and proceeded to swing him around into the other, knocking them both over. Cat Noir then dove and quickly added his thugs to the rope. Sirens could be heard as they raced to where they were and as much as Cat Noir and Ladybug appreciated the police force, they didn't especially like being question. So as the cars started pulling up they pounced as fast as they could.

"Thanks for the hand back there, my Lady! If it weren't for you we probably would have been stuck answering all their boring questions" Cat exclaimed as they flew over streets.

"Of course Cat, what are partners for" She smiled, as they came to a stop on one of the many rooftops in Paris.

"I must say that was a pawfully exciting brawl! I mean my opponents weren't anything compared to yours. You really held your own back there. I'm so glad I'm not your enemy" Cat punned playfully.

"Oh you stupid Cat! I thought you grew out of your puns!" Ladybug answered "But thank you for the compliment"

"I'm always ready to give my Lady, kind and thoughtful compliments. Just say the word, I could write a thousand poems for you" he flirted outrageously.

"Maybe one day" Ladybug winked. She sat down and patted the cement next to her, gesturing for Cat to sit down.

"Tell me something about your civilian self, Cat" She said thoughtfully.

"I have blonde, untameable hair" He replied instantly, as if the statement was robotic.

"Something I don't already know, smartass." She barked, half annoyed.

"One of my many hobbies was fencing, I participated in the sport for a long time" He responds, a certain sad edge in his voice.

"Why was, if I may ask" Ladybug pried, wanting to know what upset her kitty.

"Well, I suppose I'm just too busy now. I'm older, after my dad…. Left, there was something that still needed to be taken care of. Only I could, I am an only child after all. I had to step up, temporarily." Cat replied, acknowledging her concern. He could tell she wanted to be there for him, but the identity gap stopped them both. He wanted to outright tell her, he has always wanted to but there was always something stopping him. Her desire for the secret when they were younger, then the whole Hawk Moth incident, but that was all years ago. As Adrien he had made a public announcement when he was only 18 years old that he had no idea of his father's crimes and that he'd be taking over the company temporarily. He is now 21, hoping all that is behind them, they could finally reveal themselves to each other. He's scared shitless of what she will think of him, perhaps she feels the same way but hopefully this little game of hers will ease them into each other.

"That's too bad. I hope you find time again to do the things you love." She said timidly, perhaps knowing the answer.

"Well I actually renounced my position to someone more qualified. I was just there to keep the company from closing in on itself" He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, eye bulging out of his head.

"I think that's enough hints for one night, kitty. It's getting ate, we should head home. I've got school tomorrow" She giggled sleepily.

"I agree, my Lady. Also I'm sorry for revealing too much" He apologized, sincerely.

"Don't be, we will reveal ourselves one day." She waved, whipping out her yoyo and swinging away into the inky darkness of night. Cat Noir sighed contently as he grabbed his baton and jumped towards his home, his bed.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

The next morning Adrien woke up when HE wanted to, probably the first time he has ever done so. It felt great, he had to be careful though he never really had someone to guide him into adulthood. He shouldn't take this freedom for granted, it might cause him trouble one day to lose focus of the future he wanted. Which was why he was going to spend some of the day looking at schools and courses he finds interesting. Not quite sure what to do but wanting to experiment.

"CAMEMBERT!" Plagg screamed in Adrien's face. Adrien groaned but proceeded to crawl his way out of bed, out the door and to the kitchen. He still lived in the mansion, for now. As did most of the staff and Nathalie, as she took over the company and most of it was run from the building. Adrien swore up and down that as soon as Nathalie permanently (he knew all the old geezer's would fight to keep her once she actually started) got the job and she either keep the house for her, the staff and her family or if she sold it, he'd move out on his own or with a friend. He knew he had plenty of money saved up from all his years of modeling and the few years he 'worked' as CEO of Gabriel. School wouldn't be an issue either, but it wouldn't hurt to go and get a regular job.

He arrived at the kitchen, request his daily stock of Camembert and trudged back upstairs, platter of stinky cheese in his arms. As soon as he walks into his room, Plagg floats towards him and starts wolfing down all the cheese he can manage at once. He puts the platter down on his couch and flops back down on to his bed, sighing at his greedy but lovable kwami.

A sudden thoughts bubbles up from the depths of his mind, maybe he should try re-connected with his old friends. It's been so long since he's seen them, since he started his 'new job' but now that he no longer works there he's got all the free time in the world. Granted, he does still do a photo shoot or two every two weeks to keep some income flowing into his bank account, at least until he goes out and gets a real job. He sends a quick text to Nino, asking him if he'd be willing to meet up some time this afternoon to hang out. He gets an immediate reply from him stating that'd he'd love to and suggested the new movie coming out called Ready Player One.

He got ready, wearing casual clothes to blend in a bit, he may not model all the time but if he wore something too outrageous, his fans would certainly recognize him. Grabbing his wallet, keys and Plagg, whom protested all the way into Adrien's pocket and ran down the flight of stairs to his car. So ecstatic that he no longer had to sneak out or ask permission to go hang out with friends, he finally felt like a free man. Starting the engine and reversing out of the garage, he turns on to the street and speeds away. He knows he isn't meeting Nino for a little while but he just wanted to feel the wind in his face as he drove around aimlessly.

Driving down a familiar street he sees his old high school, Francoise Dupont. Old memories come crashing in, he smiles fondly. He notices Marinette's family's bakery. He pulls in to the street beside to park and pop in for a visit and obviously a pastry or five, making sure to think of Plagg when buying, knowing the kwami would be furious if he left without getting something for him.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Tom and Sabine Boulangrerie Patisserie! How can I help- Oh Hello Adrien, it's nice to see you again! How have you been? Have you been eating right? Sleeping enough? You know the whole family has missed you so" Sabine blabbered, obviously grateful to see the young man out and about. She had been worried about him, when his father was revealed, when he had to take over the company and such. No kid of 18 years should have to go through that. Of course she didn't know he was really Cat Noir as well.

"Hi Sabine, I've been good. But even better now that I'm here!" He smiles in return, knowing how motherly she is and not just to her own daughter. "I'm no longer the head of the company so I can take some load off and relax, be a normal young adult. I've missed you guys too"

"Oh good, I'm really glad. Are you going to go to school now?" She asks, generally curious.

"I've been thinking about it, I'm not really sure what I want to do. I was thinking about taking a couple of different courses to see what I'd like." He replies skeptically, knowing every time an adult asks him and he gives that answer, they give him a sour look.

"Well it's good to see what your options are, find your interest" Sabine answers him.

"Thank you. Oh by the way could I try your new Gouda cheese bread? Also some macaroons?" Adrien ponders politely, looking at the glass case in front of him. His thoughts are interrupted by a young lady bellowing as she comes into the bakery.

"Maman, Papa! I'm home!" Marinette comes trudging in the door. Looks up and sees Adrien "Oh my god, Adrien! It's been so long!" She squeaked

"Hey, Marinette. I've been pretty good. Actually I'm lying, I'm great! I'm a free man now, no longer CEO of Gabriel." He greets her, smiling. She hasn't changed one bit. Same rosy cheeks, same blue-black hair. She wears it down now though. No stutter now either, perhaps she has changed more then he thought.

"That's great, maybe Alya, Nino and I will see you out with us more?" She asks hopeful, but not in the way her younger self would have been hopeful. She sees now that Adrien has no romantic interest for anyone, she gave up on the hopeless crush after he became a CEO. Her walls no longer covered in his pictures, just a couple of Cat Noir and her alter ego, Ladybug.

"Actually Nino and I are going to watch a movie called Ready Player One this afternoon, would you like to join us?" He asks politely.

"I'd really love to, I want to see that movie so bad. It looks amazing, but I've got designing homework I need to do. If you're willing to see it again, I'd love to go" Marinette declines regretfully. She read the book, Ready Player One and she has been hyped up for this movie for so long but responsibilities first.

"That's alright but yeah I'll let you know! You still have my number right?" Adrien asks, knowing she will want to know if it was worth the watch.

"Yeah I do. I'll text you if and when I'm free" She laughs "School takes up most of my life right now"

"Well that's a shame, I'll see you later!" Adrien bids farewell as he walks out the door of the bakery.

"Have fun, enjoy" She smiles in return. Watching him get into his car and drive off towards the theatre.

"You've grown up, sweetie. It's a shame you no longer smitten for that boy, Tom and I would love him as a son-in-law." Sabine sighed dreamily.

"Oh, Maman" Marinette shakes her head as she walks up to her room.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

"Yo, dude! What's hanging?" Nino approaches Adrien who is purchasing tickets.

"Nino, it's so good to see you" Adrien pulls Nino into a hug after grabbing the tickets from the teller.

"Are hyped up for this movie?" Asks Nino, he knows not to pry into Adrien too much. He will share what he wants to. He's very respecting of his friend's privacy.

"Totally, I bought a ticket for you too by the way" Adrien responds excitedly. He loves to treat his friends.

"Well I'll go get popcorn and snacks then. I'll meet you in the theatre?" Nino says grabbing his ticket from Adrien so he can enter after.

"Will do" Adrien walks into the dark cinema, finding his seat. He's giddy, he's been anticipating this movie's release for so long, having read the book at least three time since the announcement. Nino walks in and takes a seat beside him just as the trailers pop up on the bid screen.

After the movie, Nino and Adrien were chatting about how amazing the special effects were and the sound quality was amazing. Nino who had never read the book before, was astounded and really willing to give the novel a try now. Although in Adrien's personal opinion, he should have read the book first. Reading after seeing a movie just ruins a character because you imagine them as the movie character and not as the description written in the book.

"Well Nino, I had actually better get going. I need to start looking at courses I need to take and possibly look for a part-time job while I'm at it. I'll text you!" Adrien says a bit regretfully. He really does enjoy hanging out with his friends but he still has to be responsible.

"It's cool, dude. I get it, but yeah text me next time your free. Bye Adrien" Nino waves to his friend as he walks away.

Adrien steps up to his car and opens the door. Once seated he pulls out his phone to play music via Bluetooth. He clicks shuffle and just drives around, hoping for a bit of inspiration from the lyrics. He picks the longest route home and jams to his tunes, Plagg flies out joining in singing alongside his chosen. Despite being thousands of years old, Plagg wasn't that amazing as a singer, he destroyed Adrien's ears but they had fun, regardless.

As he arrives home, he sees Nathalie standing at the door, a very pained expression is painted on her face.

"Adrien, please step into my office. I have some… rather compelling news to share with you. About your family" Nathalie explained, ushering Adrien into her new office.


End file.
